


Insomnia

by addiction1510



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Gems as Humans, Human AU, Insomnia, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiction1510/pseuds/addiction1510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ruby finds that she can't sleep, she tries to get out of bed without waking Sapphire. And fails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

It was late. It was really late and Ruby couldn’t sleep. 

That was something new. Her days were normally packed with enough activities to leave her drained, passed out before Sapphire was in bed, or sometimes even out before she was in bed herself. She might pass out watching television with the love of her life, listening to her lovely sing her a new song she had composed, in the bath if she was unluckily tired, and- one particularly exhausting day- on the bus. So, to be up at 1 A.M., the letters of the bedside clock staring into her face as if mocking the fact she couldn’t sleep, she was totally perplexed.

She had spent a few hours now tossing and turning, staring at the ceiling or the back of her eyelids, and a little bit just watching the rise and fall of Sapphire’s chest as the other woman slept. She envied her at the moment, able to sleep when she couldn’t, and was almost tempted to wake her so she could talk with her, but didn’t want to disturb her. It was almost unfair that she was watching such a lovely woman such as Sapphire, and she sat up. Sitting here and staring at the room wasn’t going any good, so maybe she could get up and do something and-

Wait, what was that? The bed creaked and Sapphire sat up along side her, wiping her eyes tiredly. Shit. She wasn’t trying to wake her up, but now there was no undoing the damage she had just done.

“Ruby? Ruby, what are you doing up? It’s like…” There was a pause as her head turned towards the clock, and then tilted curiously. “It’s one in the morning.”

“I… Er…” Should she lie and say she had to use the restroom, or be honest? She only hesitated for a split second before deciding that Sapphire could tell from her voice she wasn’t asleep, so she ended up with admitting, “I couldn’t sleep.”

Sapphire seemed to be staring at her, but she couldn’t be sure. Her hair was in her eyes again, and she longed to move it out of the way so she could see those pretty blue eyes she loved so much. However, she held out on doing so, instead watching her face contort as she yawned. Down right adorable, and in such a toxic way. Something that cute should be illegal, but there was no way she wanted her lover to be illegal for being too cute. Such a conundrum on that front.

“C'mere. We can cuddle for a little bit and I’ll sing you a lullaby. And if you still can’t sleep, then we can get up and talk for a little bit,” the other mumbled, and Ruby hesitated for only a moment before wrapping her arms tightly around the adorable woman she had spent so long with.

“You don’t have to. You can go back to sleep and I can deal with it myself,” she mumbled softly against her chest, but made no move to pull away.

“Nonsense.” A pause for a yawn. “You don’t have to go through anything alone. I’m here for you and I always will be. Next time, wake me up and we can try this sooner, okay?” Ruby nodded, and they fell back against the mattress, arms around each other in a tight embrace. Sapphire was so warm and nice and adorable, even if she did have her faults. Like hiding her emotions too much or her inability to cook. The last time she had tried cooking, she had managed to burn syrup. It was a momentous occasion that both of them decided meant that Sapphire should never be allowed in the kitchen to cook again. Ever. For as long as they both shall live.

The current situation alone- sitting curled up next to Sapphire, her head on her chest- had her relaxing more than she had been before, which made her realise just how tense she had been. She felt Sapphire’s chest rising under her head, nice and slow. Calm and steady, just like her heartbeat. It was something she could listen to forever, just like her lovely and soothing voice. After a moment, her lover started a soft and slow tune that calmed Ruby to the core. She fought back a yawn, listening to the tune the beautiful woman was singing. Slowly as she went, her eyes started to close, and the fighter drifted off to sleep in the waves of sound her lover was slowly singing, calm and relaxed in her embrace.


End file.
